


We are the Crystal Camps! - SU x Summer Camp Island

by SUFandom



Series: Summer Camp Island Crossover Fanfic Collections [2]
Category: Steven Universe(Cartoon), Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love, Magic, Off Colors, Summer Camp, The Diamonds - Freeform, Tired of Typing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: And Part 2 of the SeriesNow, After Lapis and steven leave, The Warp Pad Reacted and They Were Pulled in.Well how they can get back to the island? Read this!Note that you must Read Part 1 to understand.  Thank you.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser First! Before Story

Lets go Summer Camp Babies said Susie

and then

*boooommmm wrrrrrrrrrpppp*

*screams*

Oscar! we are lost in some sort of weird place with weird holes! said oscar

\------

okay. were lost then. said susie

\----

help! said max

\----

calm down guys. we are the crystal gems. said amethyst

\----

wait. what? asked oscar

dun dun dunn


	2. The Reaction of the Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Lapis and Steven are going to say goodbye to the campers and leave the island for good. But something's not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be uploaded at Wattpad too. Coming Soon.

Oscar: So. Its time to say goodbye then huh.

Steven: Yeah..

Hedgehog: We'll miss you.

Steven: Thanks.

Susie: Bye Star- Baby and the blue one

*lapis made a quick death glare to susie and susie dissapears.*

*20 mins later*

Oscar: Bye! We miss you!

Hedgehog: Have a safe trip!!

Campers: Byeee!

*As they disappear*

Susie: Okay. Lets go summer camp babies!

*Warp pad glows*

Oscar: Guys!, Look!!

*As the warp pad glow brighter and brighter, it releases a gigantic shockwave and as the warp stream showed up*

Oscar: Runn!!

*as they managed to run, some where pulled and some were safe*

*At the warp stream*

Oscar: Hedgehog!

*Hedgehog was knocked out, and as the warp stream divided, oscar starts to panic heavily*

Oscar: Aaaaaaaaa!!!

*warp pad sound*

*they have arrived at the kindergarten.*


	3. Trapped in this dark desert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time. Oscar and Hedgehog are in the kindergarten. How will they react? Will they find the crystal Gems??

*Warp Pad sound*

Oscar: Ow.. Hedgehog! Wake Up!!

Hedgehog: *grunts* where are we?

Oscar: I Didn't know...

Oscar: Maybe we should find help??

Hedgehog: Okay! Finding help in middle of this.

Oscar: Yes.

Hedgehog: But we cant cuz we're lost surrounded by this weird holes!


	4. The Sky Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and max arrived at the sky arena

Susie: Where are we?

Susie: So.. were lost then.

Max: I dont know..

*as they saw steven eating*

Max: Steven? Steven!

*as they get close to steven*

Pearl: Stay away from my steven! 

*points trident to their faces*

Steven: Its okay pearl i know them...

Pearl: *sighs* okay.

Max: Steven!

Steven: How did you Get here?

Max: Well. The Pad just suck us out and it implode.

Pearl: what?

Steven: Where are the others?

Susie: i dont know...


	5. The Masked Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betsy is trapped at The Mask Island but Betsy saw some Steven- Figured Watermelons and Made Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Early Release! and also this story is available on Wattpad

*warp pad sound*

*grunts*

Betsy: *sigh* where am i?

*as betsy starts to walk further. and saw a village*

Betsy: Help!

*watermelon versions of stevens noticed Betsy's Shouting. and they started to help her..*

Betsy: Thanks Guys! 

*the watermelon steven nodded and goes out*

Betsy: Where are you guys.. i already missed you..

(Part 2 soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 soon
> 
> PS: im not yet really into sci but i love the show. but i need a little more info about the show.


	6. The Masked Island 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter

*Well. Betsy is trying to make materials for the raft. But unexpectedly meets with the Steven Melon's Armies.*

Betsy: what the..

*two of the guards got betsy*

Betsy: Where are you taking me?!

*as they got to the base they marked her cheeks into =*

Betsy: what the...

*viking horn sound*

Betsy: Huh?

*as Watermelon Steven (with stars) covered and protected her*

Betsy: I need to get out of here.

*as betsy got out of melon shield, the other melon (w/ star) noticed her escaping*

(Part 3 soon)


	7. The Masked Island 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Betsy is trying to Leave the island.
> 
> plss. give this story a kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See bottom if u want to see tge notes!

*as she leaves from the base, Betsy is trying to make a raft but not suceeded.*

Melon: *watermelon steven language*

Betsy: Huh?

*watermelon steven helps out Betsy until they succeed*

Betsy: Thank You So Much!!

*watermelon steven waves back*

*as betsy is way far from the island, betsy saw another one but its different*

*timeskip*

*as she arrives she saw a beach house with a weird figure of statue*

Betsy: Huh??

*end of chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u realize that the masked island chapter is a bit similar to the ep "Escasipm"


	8. Why are you here?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Susie and max needed explainations..

At the Sky Arena:

*steven saw some 2 figures and steven is going to see it*

Connie: Steven! where are you going??

Steven: Just.. Going around a bit. ill be back soon!

Connie: Okay! , Suit yourself, Biscuit.

*as steven goes, steven saw... susie and max*

Steven: *gasp*! Susie? Max? What are you Doin here??

Max: well. were being sucked up by your teleportation pod and got us here.

Steven: With??

Max: Me, Susie, Oscar, Betsy, & Hedgehog..

Steven: Well. where are they??

Susie: well. i dont know. the stream splits and maybe sends them to another place. maybe... 

Steven: well.. stay here and keep quiet. and we'll figure this one out. okay?

Max: Sure..

*as pearl steps in*

Pearl: Steve.. oh...my

Steven: Um. Pearl! i can explain. Just please dont panic!

Pearl: *sits on the floor* okay.. what?

Steven: well. after we managed to come back here. well the warp pad weve used to escape the island. well. sucked 5 campers. and here they are..

Pearl: hmm...

Max: oh. im sorry. my name is max and she's susie *points at susie*

Pearl : well. lets go to the temple to disscuss more..

Steven: okay

*warps to the temple*

Max/ Susie: Betsy!

*part 2 soon*


	9. Danger lurks around!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Hedgehog still trapped at The Kindergarten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!  
> Almost completely forgot about these two!

Oscar: okay lets look around, maybe we can find something hete but we will meet up at this spot okay!

Hedgehog: Okay.

*15 mins later*

Oscar: Did you find something?

Hedgehog: Nope, just rocks...

*Growling sound*

Oscar: Wh- What was that???

Hedgehig: *hugs oscar* i dont know...

*The figure is moving fast and* *boom*

Oscar: Watch out!!!!

*rocks falling*

As they managed to escape,

* a corrupted red Adurite (a mineral from Terraria) and its form is like a 3 eyed lion*

Oscar: Help!!!

*warp pad sounds*

*garnet appears*

*punches corrupted monster*

*poof*

Garnet: Are you both alright?

Oscar: Yeah. We're fine..

Garnet: Lets go before more corrupted gems come.

*Heads to warp pad and heads to the temple*

Oscar & Hedgehog: *bumps from the pod*

Max: Oscar! Hedgehog!

Oscar: Hey Max.

Steven: Guys! Garnet!

Garnet: i just found these two at the kindergarten..

Pearl: are those two hurt?

Garnet: Almost.

Steven: well lets talk about this now.


End file.
